fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Forum:Turniej - Konkurs
Jako że Kani zostaje pozbawiony funkcji piszącego walki za notoryczne niedotrzymywanie terminu, a Guurahka już od jakiegoś czasu nie ma wśród nas, i walki spoczywają obecnie na barkach jednej osoby, ogłaszam konkurs na pisanie w Turnieju. - Każdy z użytkowników wiki może się zgłosić. - Macie czas do przyszłej niedzieli nadsyłać wasze walki. - Walczący: Avatrack i Fawkes. Cała reszta, w tym wynik, zależy od was. - Spośród nadesłanych prac zostanie wybrana jedna, lub dwie, których autorzy już za dwa tygodnie będą mogli się wykazać w oficjalnej walce. Wszelkie pytania proszę zadawać na dyskusji, albo na czacie Akuumo 10:24, paź 6, 2013 (UTC) Swoje walki przysyłajcie na adres adm1.fanclub.bionicle@gmail.com Kani--Nui Startujący w konkursie * ja --DEAL WITH IT! 10:32, paź 6, 2013 (UTC) * why n0t NegativeNumbuh86 11:19, paź 6, 2013 (UTC) * hehehe :v - TheSpawn. Dyskusja Dlaczego jest walka Carnifex vs. Fawkes? (obaj już walczyli) No i ciekawe kto wygra walkę z tymi postaciami pisaną przez Tere :l Nie lepiej było dać postacie już nieaktywnych userów? No i w ogóle w tym konkursie miała być walka z OP koksem <:l Oj Omułka, nic nie umiesz Voxovan 10:57, paź 6, 2013 (UTC) Gdy już napiszecie, powiedzcie mi, to podam wam maila :v Akuumo 11:19, paź 6, 2013 (UTC) : Podaję już: adm1.fanclub.bionicle@gmail.com Akuumo 11:30, paź 6, 2013 (UTC) Akurat chciałbym się trochę usprawiedliwić, że byłem po 7 godzinnym maratonie pisma technicznego, i wiedziałem że jest trochę krótka, ale w godzinę ciężko coś napisać. Ja sie poprawie :D --NegativeNumbuh86 13:17, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) Walki konkursowe Toa Teridax THEME: Manowar – Warriors Of The World Steltiańska arena gościła już wielu znamienitych wojowników. Bez wątpienia największą popularnością cieszyły się walki Skakdi. Ten gatunek był wprost stworzony do rozlewu krwi, a eksperymenty Makuta tylko zaostrzyły wrodzoną już agresję i brutalność Zakazian. Do dzisiejszych zawodów stanęło wielu – ochotnicy, ale także i niewolnicy. Część z nich została niedawno pochwycona jedynie po to, by stawić sobie czoła na arenie tego dnia. Tak też było w przypadku Fawkesa i Avatracka. Obaj mieli teraz na celu tylko jedno – wygrać. Głowna nagroda – wolność. Steltianin stojący na jednym z VIP-owskich balkonów trybun wstał i podszedł do krawędzi. - Witajcie! Przystąpmy do drugiej półfinałowej walki dzisiejszego turnieju! Przed wami Fawkes z Wyspy Żyiwołów oraz jego rywal Avatrack z Sedin! Dumnym krokiem, przy akompaniamencie wrzasków tłumu widzów, Skakdi wkroczyli na owalną arenę. Słońce wisiało wysoko w górze rozgrzewając sypkie podłoże. Przeciwnicy, zgodnie z instrukcjami udzielonymi im przed walką, zbliżyli się do siebie. Tłum ucichł wpatrując się w dwóję wojowników. Ich oczy spotkały się w niemym pojedynku. Mijały kolejne chwile, ale żaden z nich nie chciał odpuścić. Jednak Avatrack nie mógł wytrzymać mroźnego spojrzenia Fawkesa i z rezygnacją odwrócił głowę. Skakdi Lodu ryknął triumfalnie i uniósł obie dłonie wysoko w górę. Tłum zawtórował za nim. Zyskał przewagę – wybór broni przed rozpoczęciem walki. Podszedł do stojaka pod ścianą areny i wybrał dwustronny topór. Przesunął delikatnie dłonią po ostrzu broni i uśmiechnął się. Powrócił na środek areny i ustawił się naprzeciw Avatracka. Na moment zapadła całkowita cisza. Fawkes stał lekko pochylony trzymając trzon oburącz. Jego oponent zdawał się być spokojny, skupiony. Wyczekiwał aż to Skakdi Lodu pierwszy zaatakuje. I tak też się stało. Z dzikim okrzykiem rzucił się prosto na Avatracka. - GIŃ! Topór przeciął powietrze ze świstem i z głuchym łupnięciem wbił się głęboko w podłoże, gdzie chwilę wcześniej stał Skakdi Kamienia. Avatrack wykonał sprytny unik rzucając się w prawo. Pozwoliło mu to także zająć dogodną pozycję do kontrataku. Musiał sprowadzić walkę do równego poziomu, pozbawić Fawkesa broni. Nim Skakdi Lodu zdążył wyrwać topór z ziemi w jego kierunku nadleciał silny cios w policzek. Wojownik puścił trzon i padł jak długi. Avatrack stanął nad nim gotów, by powalić go ponownie i szybko zakończyć walkę. Jednak jego pobratymiec wykazał się sprytem i podciął mu nogi. Gdy obaj już leżeli na ziemi, rzucił się na przeciwnika z rykiem i łokciem wymierzył mu brutalne uderzenie w klatkę piersiową. Avatrack poczuł jak powietrze nagle opuszcza jego płuca. Nie był nawet w stanie krzyknąć by wyrazić ból. Przed oczami pojawiły mu się czarne plamy. Tymczasem Fawkes wstał i szarpnięciem wyrwał topór z ziemi. Uniósł broń wysoko nad głowę z zamiarem szybkiego zakończenia walki. Ostrze opadło, jednak po raz kolejny chybiło. To Avatrack w ostatniej chwili instynktownie odturlał się w bok. Poderwał się na równe nogi, ale nie ustał długo. Przyklęknął na prawe kolano i dłonią dotknął klatki piersiowej. Pancerz tuż pod światełkiem sercowym był lekko pęknięty, co tylko pokazywało jaką siłą dysponował Skakdi Lodu. Fawkes zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, ale po chwili zdziwienie zastąpiła złość. Nie dając przeciwnikowi szansy na pozbieranie się do reszty ruszył na niego z uniesioną bronią. Postąpił trzy kroki zamachując się toporem. Jednak nim zakończył sekwencję ruchów Avatrack zaskoczył go brawurowym atakiem. Skakdi Kamienia wykorzystując oponenta niczym ścianę, wyskoczył opierając się na jego wystawionym udzie, w powietrzu wykonał obrót, kopnął go i odbił się w tył, jednocześnie unikając ostrza topora i powalając przeciwnika. Zgrabnie wylądował na ziemi i z uśmiechem na twarzy patrzył na zdziwioną minę Fawkesa. Tłum oszalał i zaczął skandować imię Avatracka. Zakazianin wykorzystał krótką niedyspozycję przeciwnika i dostał się do stojaka z bronią. Pochwycił półtora ręczny miecz i natychmiast przyjął pozycję. Choć nie był to jego ulubiony typ broni, w tej sytuacji był wystarczająco dobry. Fawkes stał już na nogach z toporem w ręku gotów by oddać pięknym za nadobne. Pamiętając jednak czym skończyły się dwa poprzednie lekkomyślne ataki opanował wściekłość i czekał na ruch Skakdi Kamienia. - Szybki jesteś – wydyszał biało opancerzony wojownik. – Ale to nie pomoże ci w wygranej. Avatrack nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego powolnymi, ostrożnymi krokami zaczął się zbliżać się do przeciwnika po owalnych orbitach. Planował atak-zasadzkę, coś, czym mógłby wykończyć Skakdi Lodu. W końcu zdecydował się. Zatoczył młynek w powietrzu by wprawić nadgarstek w dobry nastrój do ataku i ruszył na Fawkesa. Wyprowadził proste cięcie w lewe ramię Zakazianina, które jednak nie osiągnęło celu. Natychmiast zreflektował się obrotem i zamaszystym cięciem od swojej lewej, które jednak zostało spokojnie zblokowane drzewcem topora. Spróbował jeszcze serii szybszych, lżejszych ciosów, ale to także nie wywarło na oponencie żadnego wrażenia. Skakdi Kamienia wiedział już, że nie wygra w walce twarzą w twarz. Musiał więc udać się do podstępu. Pozornie wykonał niedokładny zamach mieczem, dzięki czemu Fawkes bez problemu wytrącił mu broń z rąk. Zakazianin natychmiast naparł na przeciwnika i zmusił go do uników i ucieczki. Avatrack cofał się każdym krokiem okazując coraz to większą desperację. Tym tańcem ataków i uników dwójka Skakdi dotarła pod ścianę owalnej areny. Wojownik z brązowej zbroi oparł się o chłodny marmur i nerwowo zaczął obmacywać podporę w poszukiwaniu jakiekolwiek cienia szansy na ratunek. Nic. Fawkes uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, zacisnął mocniej dłonie na drzewcu topora i przymierzył się do poziomego cięcia. - Czas się pożegnać… Tłum zamarł oczekując na ostateczny cios. Ostrze ze świstem przerwało powietrze i… po raz kolejny chybiło! Avatrack, pokazując swoje umiejętności sprytnego i zwinnego łowcy, wyskoczył unikając niewątpliwie śmiertelnego ataku i chwilę potem opadł łamiąc swoim ciężarem drzewce topora. Widzowie znów nie szczędzili gardeł i wykrzykiwali imię dawnego Mrocznego Łowcy. Natychmiast rzucił się do ataku, zwalając przeciwnika z nóg. Przygniótł Skakdi Lodu kolanem i zaczął szaleńczo okładać go pięściami. Mijały kolejne chwile, a Fawkes nie był w stanie nawet zablokować żadnego ataku. W końcu jednak koordynacja ciosów drugiego Zakazianina znikła, co pozwoliło biało opancerzonemu zawodnikowi odebrać inicjatywę. Złapał rozpędzoną pięść Myśliwego w otwartą dłoń, chwilę się z nim mocował, ale ostatecznie z rykiem wykręcił nadgarstek oponenta i brutalnie go z siebie zrzucił. Skakdi Lodu poderwał się na nogi dysząc ciężko. Ataki Avatracka nie poszły w niepamięć. Fawkes miał mocno zniszczoną zbroję, krwawił w wielu miejscach, a jego twarz była ciężka do rozpoznania. Ale teraz był wściekły, naprawdę wściekły. Nie miał już zamiaru dłużej tego przeciągać. Podszedł do Zakazianina w brązowej zbroi i położył stopę na jego klatce piersiowej. - Poddaj się! Nic więcej nie wskórasz. Skakdi Kamienia także wydawał się być zmęczony i najchętniej zakończyłby ten barbarzyński pokaz, ale nie pozwalała mu na to duma. Po raz pierwszy podczas walki odezwał się: - Na Stelcie obowiązuje tylko jedna reguła: Walczysz dopóki przeciwnik nie wyzionie ducha. Po tych słowach zebrał w sobie siły i poderwał się. Jedną ręką złapał Fawkesa za łydkę, drugą zaś wykonał silny, brutalny atak prosto w kolano. Głośny trzask rozszedł się po arenie, a tuż po nim ryk wywracającego się Skakdi Lodu. Jednak pomimo ogromnego bólu i ograniczenia ruchu Zakazianin skoncentrował się na zakończeniu walki. Ciężarem swojego ciała przygniótł Avatracka i oplótł dłonie wokół jego szyi. Mimo świetnego pokazu, tłum dopiero teraz zaczął skandować imię białego wojownika. Fawkes, gdy ujrzał, że jego oponent jest już na skraju wyczerpania i utraty świadomości, rozluźnił uścisk. Opierając się tylko na jednej nodze, wstał i uniósł bezwładne ciało Skakdi Kamienia. Złapał jego głowę i jednym szybkim szarpnięciem wykręcił ją. Tłum na chwilę ucichł, tylko po to, by wybuchnąć jeszcze głośniejszymi owacjami. Fawkes uniósł ręce w geście zwycięstwa. Cały zakrwawiony, w zniszczonej zbroi, już nie tak białej jak przed walką stał i napawał się zwycięstwem. Nie był z tego dumny, ale wygrał. Wygrał. Przynajmniej teraz. Czekała na niego jeszcze jedna walka. Finał. Nagroda – wolność. Tenebris32 Śnieg uderzał w jego oczy, gdy Avatrack mknął przed siebie, idąc przez pasmo Gór Lodowych. -''Zimne.''- stwierdził, gdy postawił kolejny krok, zatapiając stopę w śnieżnej warstwie. Skakdi nie bez powodu kroczył w takim terenie. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu znajdował się na Sedin, to siedząc w swojej przytulnej kryjówce, to przemierzając lasy w poszukiwaniu nowych Rahi. Jednak potem sielanka skończyła się, gdy jego szef, Spizok, nakazał mu udać się do Archipelagu Wysp Żywiołów, aby dorwać niejakiego Fawkesa. Według informacji, które podał lider Siewców Strachu, Fawkes jakimś cudem poznał plany i projekty Zakazianina Wody, a następnie, nakryty na swoich działaniach, zbiegł właśnie tutaj, na Lodową Wyspę. Avatrack musiał się wiele namęczyć, aby w końcu otrzymać informację na temat miejsca pobytu szukanego Skakdi. Na nieszczęście Siewcy, tym miejscem okazały się być góry, przez które właśnie przechodził. "Niech to szlag.", oznajmił w myślach, niezadowolony ze swojej misji. Nie zauważył nawet kiedy skończyła się zamieć i znów mógł przejrzyście patrzeć w niebo. Zakazianin rozejrzał się. Znajdował się właśnie na zboczu góry. Spojrzał w dół - ujrzał ogromną przepaść. Spojrzał za siebie - ujrzał kolejne wzniesienie na swojej drodze. Z nabytego podczas tej tułaczki doświadczenia wiedział już, że zapewne będzie musiał wspinać się na górę. Tak się jednak nie stało. -Dalej mnie śledzisz? Jesteś taki irytujący. Tajemniczy głos wyrwał go z zadumy. Odwrócił wzrok w kierunku dźwięku, aby zauważyć swój długo tropiony cel - Fawkesa. Avatrack mimowolnie się uśmiechnął i musnął palcami swoją Włócznię Tropiciela. Fawkes zauważył ten gest i prawie natychmiastowo rzucił się na niego, ściskając w dłoni Lodowy Topór. Siewca nie spodziewał się tego ruchu i ledwo zablokował cios metalowym prętem swojej broni. Skakdi Lodu odbił się od Avatracka, ugniatając śnieg pod nogami. Zakazianin Kamienia postanowił z tego skorzystać i twardo uderzył Fawkesa pięścią w twarz. Po chrupnięcie w szczęce nastąpiło jęknięcie jej posiadacza, gdy poleciał on aż na ścianę szczytu górskiego. Mimo szoku spowodowanego tym atakiem, Skakdi Lodu wstał i po raz kolejny rozpoczął szarżę. Avatrack zacisnął pięść na pręcie włóczni i również pomknął ku swojemu przeciwnikowi. W wyniku mocnego zderzenia się broni, obu wojownikom wypadły one z rąk. Nie zważając na to, Zakazianie przeszli do rękoczynów. Po krótkiej wymianie ciosów, Fawkes postanowił użyć tym razem nogi, co też uczynił. Kopnięcie w bok powaliło Siewcę, a jego zaskoczona twarz uderzyła o śnieg. Wraz z bólem, przeszył go kujący chłód. Szybko wstał i otrzepał twarz ze śniegu, aby zostać ponownie uderzonym, tym razem czołem w twarz. Avatrack ponownie upadł, lecz tym razem nie miał już siły wstać. Gdy Fawkes zbliżał się z zamiarem dobicia przeciwnika, Zakazianin Kamienia zauważył przy swojej twarzy Topór swojego oponenta. Korzystając z tej okazji, chwycił broń i wbił ją w prawy bark Skakdi Lodu. Chwilowe zaskoczenie, wymalowane na twarzy zranionego, zastąpił po chwili donośny wrzask, który odbił się echem po górach. Przerażony nabytą raną, Fawkes oddalił się, próbując wyciągnąć ostrze topora. Widząc jak jego przeciwnik wstaje, Zakazianin sięgnął do swojej sakwy i wyciągnął z niej małą, ciemną figurkę. Po chwili rzucił ją przed siebie. -''GWEEEEEEEEEN!!!'' Zdziwiony Avatrack patrzył jak figurkę otacza świetlna poświata, a moment później na jej miejsce pojawia się czarna pantera. Zaskoczony Skakdi nie zdążył odskoczyć, gdy zwierzę rzuciło się na niego, kierując na niego pazury. Rahi przebiło się przez pancerz Siewcy i wbiło szpony w ciało swojej ofiary. Ten stęknął cicho, zaciskając zęby. Pantera zaczęła gryźć, drapać, uderzać, ogólnie rzecz biorąc - ranić tego, który zranił jej pana. Avatrack przy każdym ciosie odczuwał narastający ból, jednak było to nic w porównaniu z tym, co miało go spotkać już za chwilę. -''ARGH!!!'' Skakdi ryknął doniośle, gdy bestia, używając swoich kłów odgryzła mu jego lewe ramię. Krew trysnęła z głębokiej rany, zabarwiając śnieg na czerwono. Rahi radośnie charknął, zadowolony ze swojego działania. Po chwili jednak, gdyby tylko mogła, zaczęłaby żałować. Wściekły Avatrack chwycił łeb Gwen i zaczął nim potrząsać. Po chwili zaczął kierować głowę Rahi w górę. Gdy usłyszał głośne "chrup", Zakazianin uśmiechnął się szaleńczo i pchnął łepetynę zwierzęcia w górę, łamiąc jej kark. Gdy w oczach pantery zgasło życie, Skakdi odrzucił ją i patrzył jak znika w chmurach ciemności, jak trup wraca do swojego wymiaru. Kolejna fala krwi wyleciała z rany i zabarwiła śnieg. Siewca czuł jak powoli słabnie i robi mu się ciemno przed oczami. Uniósł głowę, by zobaczyć Fawkesa, który, wyciągwszy już topór z barku, opatrywał swoją ranę. Najwidoczniej nie zauważył, że jego zwierzaczek został zabity, a sam Avatrack resztkami sił szedł ku niemu. Po drodze zauważył swoją włócznię, którą chwycił w dłoń, dalej idąc w kierunku swojego celu. Wykonać zadanie. Skończyć misję. Zabić cel. Takie myśli przepływały przez jego głowę, gdy wolnym tempem wykrwawiał się. Kilka kroków przed zajętym Zakazianinem Avatrack wymiotował krwią, a jego obraz zamazał się. Tracił siły. Wiedział jednak, że nie może nie skończyć swojej roboty. Dalej mknąc naprzód, Skakdi przypominał sobie całe swoje życie, jakby w drodze do Fawkesa przeżywał je jeszcze raz. I wtem, skończył nostalgię, gdy stanął już nad swoim przeciwnikiem. Dopiero teraz Zakazianin Lodu zauważył Siewcę, ale było już za późno. Włócznia Tropiciela przebiła bok zaskoczonego Fawkesa, gdy ten spoglądał na Avatracka zdziwionym wzrokiem. Gdy grot włóczni wyszedł z ciała Skakdi drugim bokiem, ten splunął krwią i chwycił metalowy pręt broni swojego oponenta, jakby chciał wyciągnąć go ze swojego wnętrza. Na nic się to zdało. Stawiając jeszcze kilka kroków w przód, Fawkes spadł bezgłośnie ze zbocza w przepaść, i po chwili zniknął w jej odmętach. Siewca spojrzał w dół i uśmiechnął się. Wygrał. Skończył misję. Może nie powie tego Spizokowi. Może nie zostanie pochwalony i nagrodzony. Ale czuł się spełniony. Wykonał swój ostatni rozkaz. Gdy z jego rany wystrzeliła trzecia fala krwi, upadł on na ziemię. Avatrack spojrzał ostatni już raz w swoim żywocie na bezchmurne niebo nad nim. Po chwili zauważył, jak czystobiałe płatki śniegu opadają na Góry Lodowe. Skakdi uśmiechnął się i raz jeszcze przypomniał sobie swoje życie. Nie żałował niczego. Niczego się nie wystrzegał. Cieszył się jak żył. Zakazianin uśmiechnął się delikatnie i zamknął oczy, czekając aż pochłonie go śnieg. Shivn Ciemna boczna uliczka w Le-Metru. Wysokie na wiele pięter budynki, sznury na świeży papier porozwieszane w poprzek ulicy, mnóstwo sklepików i punktów usługowych, z których o tej porze czynne były tylko najmniej bezpieczne bary. W „Złamanym Szponie” było tłoczniej niż zwykle, a barman pośpiesznie kręcił się za szynkwasem, wydając zamówienia. Avatrack, siedząc przy barze, powoli sączył ciepłe jeszcze chee z kubka. Nagle z tyłu powstał rumor, i kilku nieszczęśników wyleciało przez okna. -Kurwa, ani chwili spokoju na tym świecie – mruknął pod maską Myśliwy i podniósłszy się z siedziska, obrócił się w stronę źródła tego hałasu. Był nim nieduży biały skakdi, którego najwidoczniej zdenerwowały szulerstwa przy kartach czynione przez stałych bywalców lokalu. Było widać że nietutejszy. - Ej Ty, w białym pancerzu, co Ty odpierdalasz? - rzucił w stronę nieznajomego. - Przywracam porządek w tej zasranej budzie, przeszkadza Ci to? - odparł. - Tak, a porządek to zaraz zrobię z tobą skurwielu – To mówiąc mroczny łowca rzucił się na Fawkesa, bo tak nazywał się nieznajomy, wyciągając zgarniając po drodze krzesło, którym zdzielił przeciwnika po głowie. Lekko zamroczony Fawkes zripostował rzutem kuflem w stronę Avatracka, jednocześnie dobywając swojego topora. Widząc to najemnik z Sedinu dobył swojej włóczni i ochronił się przed lecącym w jego stronę rżniętym szkłem. Nie przewidział jednak idącego za ciosem wroga i parując straszliwy cios topora padł na deski lokalu. Skakdi podźwignął swoją broń i chciał uderzyć jeszcze raz, lecz łowcy już tam nie było. Poczuł za to ostrze włóczni, które pękając uwięzło w jego lewym barku. - Auuuu - zawył straszliwie Fawkes, przyzywając jednocześnie myślami swoją panterę, która czekała na zewnątrz w ukryciu. W tym momencie zgasło nagle światło, i zapanowały nieprzeniknione ciemności. Widząc to Avatrack włączył swój noktowizor, by mieć pełen obraz sytuacji. To co zobaczył zaskoczyło go. Biały wojownik gramolił się z rozbitych stolików, mówiąc coś do stojącego obok niego wielkiego przedstawiciela kotowatych. Muszę znaleźć jakąś kurwa broń, i to pronto, bo mnie załatwią – zaklął w myślach. Wtem przypomniał sobie o trzymanym przez barmana pod ladą wielkim nożu. Chwyciwszy go obrócił się, idealnie by obronić się przed kłami rahi, które właśnie na niego skoczyło. Wbił mu nóż pod gardło, rozpłatując je doszczętnie. Lepka posoka trysnęła mu na maskę. Wiedział że nie jest dobrze. W tym momencie z rykiem rzucił się na niego Fawkes, by pomścić ukochanego towarzysza. Szamotali się wśród potłuczonych krzeseł, próbując zyskać przewagę nad przeciwnikiem. Wtem ręka Myśliwego natknęła się na kawał ostrego drewna. Chwyciwszy je, wbił je z całej siły w oczodół wroga. Wstał, patrząc na konającego, wstrząsanego konwulsjami wroga. - I kto wygrał kutasie, było się rzucać? - Splunąwszy na trupa skakdi, powiedział Avatrack. Wziął z półki pełną butelkę chee i wyszedłszy z szynku, zniknął między ciemnymi uliczkami, umykając przed zbliżającą się policją Metru. O walkach wg Kaniego Miejmy nadzieję że Kuumo zdecyduje się zrobić to samo. Walka Tere Plusy: + jest theme (nie wpłynie na ocenę, ale miło że jest) + neutralne pole bitwy + całkiem przyjemne opisy + przyzwoita długość Minusy: - Skakdi walczą nie swoją bronią - drobne literówki - za dużo razy jeden "o mało nie wykończył" drugiego (Avatrack chyba ze trzy razy uniknął śmierci w ten sam sposób) Walka Tene Plusy: + ciekawy powód dla którego walczą (również nie wpłynie bezpośrednio na ocenę, ale miło że jest) + dynamiczne opisy, dobrze się czyta + krwiście! + lubię takie zakończenia z mini-epilogiem + przyzwoita długość Minusy: - kilka pomniejszych błędów (jako że jestem purytaninem w kwestii broni białej - "kij" włóczni to nie pręt, tylko drzewce) - 1-2 powtórzenia Walka Shivna Plusy: + przekleństwa dobrze oddają charakter Skakdi + bardzo przyjemne słownictwo swobodnie wplecione w opisy (brzmi dość profesjonalnie!) + karczemna rozpierducha w dobrym stylu + całkiem dobre ogólne wrażenie Minusy: - kilka drobnych błędów - odrobinę krótka - może i dobrze oddają charakter Skakdi, ale było ich za dużo (lub jak ujęliby to bohaterowie walki Shivna: w c**j), przez nie walka brzmi jak ustawka dresów z sąsiedniego osiedla Podsumowanie Nie ogłaszam jeszcze swojego werdyktu, ale nie mogę się zdecydować między walką Shivna a walką Tene. Generalnie pokazaliście poziom i oby tak dalej (ale Tere, ty unikaj w swoich FFach walk. Postaw na intrygi albo ciche zabójstwa :>) Kani--Nui 12:17, paź 14, 2013 (UTC) Wersja Omuuki Tere Praktycznie nie za wiele się działo, mimo że najdłuższa walka. (chyba) Zrobiłeś dla walki fajną otoczkę, tyle że prawie nie było walki \(._. )/ I nie umiesz frazeologizmów. Opisy rzeczywiście przyjemne, theme jest zaskoczeniem (nawet go nie słuchałem hue hue, pewnie i tak by nie pasował :v) Walka ma 2 miejsce według mojego rankingu. Tene Skakdi wymiotują? o_O Włócznie mają pręty? o_O Walka mogłaby być dłuższa, ale jak na razie ma u mnie 1 miejsce. Shivn Dwa słowa: Lol, nie. .__. "No, bo się bili w knajpie i przeklinali, no." Za wiele się nie działo. Za krótkie. Werdykt No, mamy walki i opinie o nich, czas na werdykt! Wspólnymi siłami z Ommuką stwierdziliśmy, że najlepszą z powyższych walk jest walka napisana przez Tene, który niniejszym zostaje nowym pisarzem Turnieju! Pozostałym uczestnikom dziękujemy za udział i lepsze lub gorsze walki. Oby tak dalej! Kani--Nui Akuumo